Stones of the Sword
Stones of the Sword '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in the Cheshire Isle and in Interra, and follows the perspective of the young descendant of Artoria, Andrea Godwin. Main Arc Return to the Past Andrea trains as a hero under the lead of Enuma ; in order to accelerate her training, the legendary hero decides to use his most powerful Artifact, Elis, in order to awaken Andrea's potential ; while stabbed by the sword, Andrea is sent back to her time as a normal human on Interra, at the beginning of her adventures, albeit still as a female. As the very same incident that transported her to The Desert unfolds, Andrea is this time tackled and save by her old rival Lance Deltan. When the dust settles, Andrea and Lance are no longer in the desert, but in what they found out to be the '''Ruins of Camelot, in an unknown timeline. Friends and Foes Andrea looks for Anaelle Mordia, who was her crush in the past, but the girl does not seem to have survived this travel. However, alongside Lance, she finds Gwenda Sungaze, a timid and protective student. Together, the three girls unite and train briefly in order to prepare themselves against possible threats ; Andrea finds Gwenda and Lance to be surprisingly talented for normal humans. The three girls find however themselves to be stalked by a dark presence ; when observing the murals of Camelot's castle, they see King Arthur, Artoria, fighting the traitor Mordred alongside her knights Lancelot and Gawain. Andrea understands that Lance and Gwenda are probably, just like her, reincarnations of knights of old, and that Mordred is the dark presence chasing them. The Three Swords Uncovering cryptic clues about the position of three legendary swords, Andrea finds Gwenda's blade of the Sun, Galatine Blade, in the chapel of the castle ; as well as Lance's cold blade Arondight in the midst of the neighboring lake. Meanwhile, the dark presence of Mordred still hunts them, attacking both Gwenda and Lance. Andrea finally finds the spot where Excalibur once was, and with the magic of Arondight and the Galatine Blade, manages to materialize the holy sword once again. As she seizes it, an armored dark knight rushes and plants her own blade, Excalibur Clarent, into Excalibur's stone, opening a hidden passageway. Old Grudges, New Loves Andrea rushes into the passage only to find the Holy Grail, a legendary wish-granting Artifact of akashic proportions. However, the Grail is seized by the dark knight who reveals herself as Anaelle herself, heiress to Mordred's legacy. A dark, artificial creation of Viviane and her student Morgan La Fay, Anaelle's bloodline has been stained with her curse of betrayal and injustice. Bitter and scornful, Anaelle clashes with Andrea, but the latter refuses to fight. Kneeling and apologizing to Anaelle for leaving her behind, Andrea offers her sword and title, as well as her very life, to Anaelle, hoping for her to be able to forgive and live happily. Anaelle is moved and gives up the fight, hugging Andrea. Accomplishment Andrea begins to dissolve, returning to Enuma in the future, her mission accomplished ; she has grown as a heroine. However, refusing to leave Anaelle and her other friends behind, she seizes the Grail and forcibly uses it in order to bring Anaelle, Lance and Gwenda with her. The resulting wishes, clashing with Elis's will, crush Andrea's body and obliterate her existence ; however, Elis's promised rewards now raises Andrea, Lance, Gwenda and Anaelle as Divine Servants of Leo, Aries, Virgo and Capricorn, respectively. The four return to Enuma, Andrea having found the true meaning of heroism. Characters * Andrea Godwin * Enuma * Lance Deltan * Gwenda Sungaze * Anaelle Mordia Trivia * There is ambiguity as to whether Viviane or Morgan created Mordred - as a counterpart to Merlin's Artoria. The most possible explanation is that Morgan, deeply jealous of Artoria, asked Viviane to grant her magic powerful enough to create a Homunculus. Category:Storyline Category:Interra Category:Cheshire Isle